


Lemon drizzle cake

by Anchois



Series: A few pounds more [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: Chubby Leo Fitz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchois/pseuds/Anchois
Summary: Jemma made a cake and everyone enjoys it.





	Lemon drizzle cake

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I still need to see Chubby Leo happy, sorry.

“I've made cake !” Jemma says, putting the dish on the counter as Leo enters the kitchen.

“Yeah I can smell that. Actually I think the whole base can. Luckily for me I'm the first one here so I suppose I get to taste it first, don't I ?”

“Just wait a minute for it to cool down, don't want my best friend to burn his tongue.”

“Wouldn't be the first time.”

“FitzSimmons what have you done ? It smells heavenly and it's quite unsettling considering that with you two we're more used to rats and rotten corpses.” Hunter says, flopping on a stool.

“Jemma made a cake. You'll soon learn how she gets her boyfriends to stay : by enticing them with her holy cooking.”

“Almost got you too, Leo.”

“Yeah, except for the part where I like dicks.”

“Speaking of which, where's your favourite dick ?”

“I only know one dick in the Playground Hunter, and it's you.”

“My big guy Mack, there you are ! I was looking for you !” declares Hunter, throwing his arms in the direction of Mack.

“Why is that?”

“No reason. Can't a guy be looking for his mate ? But I got distracted by Simmons, she baked and I'm ready to evaluate her chances with me.”

“There's none, sorry. Jemma spends half of her time with Bobbi, she's probably disgusted by you already.” Fitz says as he sets plates and cutlery on the bar.

“And you've got a wife just so you know.”

“Ex-wife-current-girlfriend actually. But I'd be glad to make an exchange; I like new experiences.”

“I'm actually giving him to you, can't stand him any more” Bobbi walks into the room, throwing the towel she was using to dry her face on a chair. “But be careful, he steals the blankets.”

“Says the woman who snores like a lorry.”

“It's a form of retaliation. So what kind of cake is it and who do we owe it to ?”

“It's a lemon drizzle cake and I'm starting to think I should have made two of them.”

Fitz cuts the cake and hands everyone a slice, and then decides to sit on his boyfriend's lap who's more than happy to oblige.

“You know Simmons, I'm seriously considering swinging the other way and marrying you.”

“Don't. Just don't Jemma. She's a terrible wife. You'll only know pain and suffering. Trust me I've tried.”

“Jemma this cake is delicious, it amazes me every time.”

“Yes Leo I know, you've been telling me that for 10 years now. Thanks though and don't think about stopping, I like that.”

“I'm guessing Jemma's the reason why you got so beautiful ?” Mack softly asks Fitz as he gently rubs a hand over his boyfriend's belly.

“Yeah, she's part of it. Soon you'll be like me, it's a trap really.”

“I guess I'll add a few more push-ups to my workout then.”

“I won't complain, seeing you exercising is always a delight.” And with that Fitz kisses his lips, just because. And so much for Hunter shouting “go get a room”.

 


End file.
